noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Regis K. Landegre vs Shark
This battle occurs after Shark and Hammer find the children walking together with Regis from school. Prologue Shark and Hammer go out to kill time by trying to find the kids Takeo met previously. They easily find them and even discover that the kids Takeo and Tao met coincidentally know each other. Regis, who is with the children, senses an aura full of bloodlust and looks around. Seeing Shark and Hammer, he confronts the modified humans. Battle Summary Regis, Shark and Hammer go to a place where Hammer sets up his equipment so people will fall asleep if they get near. Shark tells Regis that he is glad to meet the boy again since their previous fight was interrupted by Krantz. He belittles the nobles like before but one simple remark from Regis makes him enraged and he attacks first. Shark points his knife toward Regis while approaching the young noble but Regis easily deflects his attack and disarms Shark. Now, Regis belittles Shark. Shark tells Hammer not to interfere and claims Regis as his target. He tries to stab him multiple times but Regis avoids all the attacks. Regis starts attacking while using mind control which surprises Shark when his body freezes for a moment. Shark barely avoids the attack but realizes that he cannot move again. Regis attacks again and slashes Shark on the chest, twice. It suddenly dawns on Shark that the kid could be using Mind Control. Regis tells Shark that his mind control doesn't work perfectly but is enough to dispose the likes of him as he strikes to kill Shark. Before his attack touches, however, Hammer kicks Regis away. Shark chides Hammer in anger (for interfering) but Hammer simply states that Shark isn't in a situation where he can be picky. Regis skids to a stop and starts to attack again but Hammer throws little explosives towards him. Regis escapes the explosion and approaches Hammer from the back. Hammer notices the kid but before he can make a move, Regis uses mind control on him. He realizes that this is what happened to Shark and it is too late to evade the noble's attack. This time, Shark interferes and saves Hammer. Shark finds it incredulous that they are losing to a kid but Hammer tells Shark that they should retreat. Aftermath Hammer convinces Shark that they can't risk danger for something not important to their mission. He tells Shark that if he wants to fight, he can fight alone. Regis tells them that they can run away, he will not stop them because he believes that it is undignified to fight foes that are running away, and then he himself leaves. Shark and Hammer return to the DA-5 hideout with Shark quite annoyed to be humiliated by Regis. Krantz asks them what happened and Hammer simply states that they were beaten. Krantz commands them to report and they explain what happened. Regis comes home and tells Seira that the people "from last time" challenged him again. Frankenstein inquires about the "from last time" part and Regis tells him that they were M-21's colleagues. Frankenstein asks whether he saw M-21 but Regis replies in the negative, saying that he only saw those who took him away. Image Gallery Regis faces Shark and Hammer.png|Regis faces Shark and Hammer. Hammer prepares the battleground.png|Hammer surrounds their battle area with sleeping gas to prevent witnesses. Shark attacks Regis.png|Shark strikes first. Regis deflects Shark's knife.png|Regis easily deflects Shark's attack. Shark attacks again.png|Shark attacks again. Regis evades.png|Regis avoids all of Shark's attacks. Mind control on Shark.png|Regis uses mind control on Shark. Barely escaping mind control.png|A close call for Shark. Regis slashes Shark.png|Regis slashes Shark twice. Hammer saves Shark.png|Hammer saves Shark and enters the fight. Hammer's weapon.png|Hammer throws explosives towards Regis. Regis escapes the explosion.png|Regis escapes the explosion and attacks from behind Hammer. Mind control on Hammer.png|Regis uses mind control on Hammer. Shark saves Hammer.png|Shark interferes before Regis can kill Hammer. Regis leaves.png|Regis leaves after Hammer decides to retreat.